


and so he continued to wait

by n_owsy



Series: the one hundred and eighty drabbles [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Drabble, Ghost Wilbur Soot, Ghost Wilbur Soot-Centric, Ghostbur, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, Post-Manberg-Pogtopia War on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), References to Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n_owsy/pseuds/n_owsy
Summary: he waits for someone by the river he knows — but he can’t quite remember who he’s waiting for.
Series: the one hundred and eighty drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152704
Kudos: 23





	and so he continued to wait

He waits for a long time by the lake.

It was a cheerful day, all things considered. The sun was warm and the flowers were bright and the brook is beautiful and everything is _alive_.

He can’t really appreciate it, though.

Because he’s not alive and he’s not quite dead. He’s somewhere in between. His hands are cold and he passes through things, but his mustard yellow sweater stands out from the rest of his miserable grey flesh — like a bright mockery of _someone_ that Ghostbur can’t quite remember.

He doesn’t know who he’s waiting for — but he remembers blood-stained fingers and his hand against a button. He remembers explosions and _Dad_ and crying and _he can’t piece enough memories together to remember what or who any of them are._

He doesn’t remember enough to know who he’s waiting for, but they feel important, so. 

Ghostbur lays down by the unmarked grave of jagged stone, dug out by his own bare hands.

And he knew that nobody was going to come to a forgotten funeral.

(He waits for them anyways.)

**Author's Note:**

> happy 69420 word count to me. might fuck around and start a 180 drabble series, not inter-connected after this one :]
> 
> wrote this for the sole purpose of getting that word count. do you know how funny it is to write about the death of a man who started a drug empire/country just to achieve the 69 and the 420?


End file.
